Tangled Up In Love
by Miss Esa
Summary: A series of drabbles that give a glimpse into the future of Rapunzel and Eugene and their new life in the castle.
1. Clouds

Tangled Up In You

Prompt: Clouds

A light breeze passed by the castle as the Captain and three of the guards frantically raced around the gardens looking for their 'lost' princess. She never showed up to her etiquette class earlier, and her teacher was beginning to worry. She was never one to skip a class.

Rapunzel let out a tiny giggle as she watched the guards scurry past from her hiding place. The brunette had decided that today was the perfect day to lie on the castle roof and watch the clouds go by, even if that involved missing her class for the day.

Author Notes:

These will all be Tangled drabbles and one-shots based off of a set of prompts from my beta reader. If you have a prompt or scenario that you would like to suggest please let me know in a review. ^.^


	2. Silence

Tangled Up In You

Prompt: Silence

There was always something oddly comforting about sleeping outside under the stars surrounded by the cool refreshing breeze of the autumn night. Eugene gave out a small sigh as he place his hands behind his head and closed his eyes.

Life as a royal guard was starting to take its toll on his body. Sure, he loved living in the castle and protecting Rapunzel and her family, but sometimes a guy just needed some time to relax.

The forest was quiet, save for the sounds of the crickets and the occasional owl off in the distance. It wasn't long before Eugene drifted off to sleep, dreaming of his brunette princess


	3. Warrant

Tangled Up In Love

Prompt: Warrant- Foster The People

A frustrated groan broke the silence that filled the royal library. Plastered to the wall was a wanted poster with o other than Eugene's face printed on it.

"They just can't get my nose right!" he cried as he ripped the offensive paper down, only to see yet another one under it. He removed the second poster, only to come face to face with another. Each poster had a slightly different nose adorning his face.

From the doorway came a small snicker, as Eugene turned to face the noise the culprit slipped into the shadows. The ex-thief was certain he could hear the distinct sound of hooves on tile.

_Got to get away, there's a warrant on my head. Got to get away, they want me alive or dead._

Author Notes:

I gave this a slight name change, just because it was brought to my attention that there is another story in progress with the same name. Also, my beta reader is going out of town for a long weekend starting this evening, so I will not be receiving prompts from him until Monday night or Tuesday morning. I would greatly appreciate it if my readers could fill in for him. I just need six or seven prompts or situations to write about.


	4. Book

Tangled Up In Love

Prompt: Book - Suggested by sunnyprincessbird

Growing up in a tower with three books to her name Rapunzel was astonished when she stumbled upon the royal library one rainy afternoon. The shelves were stacked high with books, and there were rows and rows of writing on every subject imaginable.

The brunette could hardly contain her excitement as she raced around the room pulling all sorts of books from the shelves and adding them to her ever growing pile.

Hours passed in silence as Rapunzel tore through as many books as she could read. As the light outside began to fade one of the maids brought her a candle to read by. Still more time passed, and slowly the wax melted and the wick burned up, but still she lay on the floor immersing herself in knowledge.

The next morning her father found her asleep on the library floor, a book still open in her hands. He couldn't help but smile. Finally someone who loved to read as much as he did.

Author Notes:

As I stated earlier: my beta reader is going out of town for a long weekend starting this evening, so I will not be receiving prompts from him until Monday night or Tuesday morning. I would greatly appreciate it if my readers could fill in for him. I just need six or seven prompts or situations to write about.


	5. Spring

Tangled Up In Love

Prompt: Spring

There was something alluring about the aroma of fresh flowers in the early morning. Rapunzel let out a small, satisfied sigh as slipped her shoes off her feat and stepped onto the cool grass still wet from the morning dew. The sun was just beginning to rise in the distance, and she flopped down in the grass to watch.

She had snuck out of the castle yet again to watch the sun rise. Her husband, Eugene, showed her the best 'escape routes' in the castle when they first moved in. Her parents had hired more security when she arrived, but try as they might they just couldn't contain her. She had spent too long watching the seasons change from her tower view and she wasn't going to waste any more time just watching from a window. She wanted to experience it.

She wanted to feel the grass tickle her toes and the sunlight kiss her skin. She wanted to smell the flowers and the dirt that sounded her. She wanted to know what spring felt like.


End file.
